


Paint and Pencil Sketches, Love and Laughter

by Stars_and_stupidity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, mainly beaujester but widomauk is in there too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_and_stupidity/pseuds/Stars_and_stupidity
Summary: Jester couldn't help but stare at the cutie sat across from her, she picked up her sketchbook and started to draw...-The Mighty Nein at Uni/College! Originally just a Beaujester fic but I love this so it's gonna get longer.





	1. Coffee Shops and Paintbrushes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I'm putting out! My grammar is atrocious and it's not that great a fic but I love these two softies and I might as well share it. This was for Beaujester week but then I realised I missed the deadline whoops!

The sunlight danced on the wall behind Jester as she sketched, sipping her strawberry milkshake, she drew all kinds of things, a lot of dicks in the margins but a lot of good drawings too. She drew the mean barista, who had sneered when she'd asked if they had any sprinkles, and defaced it, she thought the traveller would like that, then she drew the lovely barista, who always put extra cream on her milkshake. She tapped her nails on the table and looked around the coffee shop, trying to figure out her next subject. She could draw the man with a black coffee and a newspaper but he was boring, or maybe the old firbolg lady with the dog? She was running out of white paint but the dog was adorable so Jester sketched a couple of poses. Then she watched a human woman order a coffee, she didn't hear exactly what, and sit opposite her. The woman was tall and strong, with wide shoulders and her hair tied up in a bun, revealing an awesome undercut underneath. Her clothes were really cool and trendy too, bright blue athletic gear. Jester was definitely going to draw her. She started sketching in pencil on a new page, admiring how pretty the face of this person was, she sketched her with her hands around a coffee cup and started adding colour. Her blue eyes were the same shade as the patterns on her top and that was so pretty Jester almost squealed. She definitely only liked her because the warm tones of her tan skin and dark hair looked perfect on paper against the cool colours of her clothes. Okay maybe she was pretty but only as a drawing model. Jester finished off her drawing and looked at it with pride. The painting was a splitting image of the lady sat across from her and she'd now finished her milkshake. She thought since this painting was so good she'd show the lady! She neatly tore the page out of her sketchbook and wrote her name on the back, then after a moment of thought she scrawled her phone number down on the back with a little heart next to it, maybe she'd give the lady her painting. She skipped over to the table where the lady was sat scrolling through her phone.  
"Hi! I'm Jester! I hope you don't mind but I was drawing you! You look super cool! I just thought you might want to see it!"  
The woman looked a little startled but she didn't seem to mind, "Uh. Hi, I'm Beau, thanks I guess?"   
Jester was bouncing, "Here have a look!" And she presented her drawing to Beau,  
"Wow, that's amazing, like that's really cool man, what was your name again? Jester right?" She took the drawing in her hands and looked at it closer,  
"That's me!" She replied, then she noticed that Beau's coffee cup was empty, "Oh your drinks finished, I'm done too, do you want another one?" She beamed.  
"Uh sure, thanks a bunch dude,"  
"That's okay! What do you like?"  
"Uh, just a black coffee I guess," she shrugged, a wisp of hair falling out of place from her bun which she tucked behind her ear.  
Jester looked disappointed, "Black coffee! But that's gross! Not even any syrup or anything?"  
"I don't really mind," she said,  
"Are you allergic to anything?"  
Beau paused before responding, "No?"   
"Good! I'll get you a drink! It's cool if I sit with you right?"  
"Yeah, yeah, of course, thanks dude, I'll pay you back,"  
"No need! It's on me!" Before Beau could protest she turned and skipped over to the counter, the nice barista turned to her. "Hi could I have a strawberry milkshake with cream and a coffee with cream, caramel sauce and caramel syrup?"  
"Sure darling," the barista smiled, "Thought you didn't like coffee?"  
"Oh I don't," Jester lowered her voice, "It's for the cute girl over there in the blue,"  
The barista started to make the drinks, adding extra cream as always, "Here you go my sweet," she said, handing the cups over on a tray, "Anything else for you?"  
Jester hummed, "Yes actually! Could I have two rainbow sprinkle muffins?"  
"Of course, that'll be six silver,"   
Jester dropped the coins into her hand and trotted over to the table where Beau was sat. "Hi Beau! I got you some cake too 'cause they're really good!"  
"Oh wow, thanks Jester that's really awesome of you, I think I've got some coin, hold on,"  
"No! I got it 'cause I wanted to! Let me!"   
"Sure, wow thanks, you're very nice to someone you've just met,"  
"Well you seen cool! And also sometimes it's nice to do nice things for people!"  
"Huh, that's a pretty awesome way to live, are you a student or do you work? You could totally sell your art you know, it's amazing,"  
"Well, I'm a medical student, well I've only just started, but I use a lot of magic, and I do take commissions but most of my sketches are for the Traveller,"  
"The Traveller?" Beau queried, sipping her coffee, her nose wrinkling slightly from the sweetness but she continued to drink it nonetheless.   
Jester noticed the way her eyes crinkled and thought it was just adorable, "The Traveller is the most amazing god ever! He's super cool and not like the stinky other gods who sit up in the sky and never speak to you!" Jester practically exploded.  
"Huh, that's cool, and you draw for him?" Beau didn't seem to be interested in the Traveller but Jester liked that she was humouring her.  
"Yeah! He's super duper cool! Anyway I didn't ask- What do you do? Are you a student or?"  
"I'm a student, I'm doing business but I'm thinking of switching up some of my classes, I'm not big on rules or stuffy traditions, I'm an instructor at the Cobalt Soul academy too, I teach brats martial arts, the more fun part is teaching or sparring with adults though,"  
"You fight? That's so cool! I thought you looked strong!"  
"Huh," she flexed her muscles slightly, Jester couldn't decide whether or not to laugh at her showing off, "Guess I am,"  
A tall half orc walked through the door, muscular and wearing a baggy T-shirt and a pair of jeans, Jester said to Beau, "He's hot right? Totally muscly just like you!" She sipped her milkshake.  
Beau said deadpan, "Nah, not my type, like at all,"  
"Oh!" Jester perked up, "So you don't like muscly guys? Oh! I bet you like nerdy guys, I have this one friend Caleb who is like the nerd supreme-"  
"Caleb? You don't mean Caleb Widogast do you?" Beau asked, "Scrawny, red hair, always got his head in a book?"  
"Yeah! That Caleb! How you know him? He is always in the campus library, I once caught him falling asleep in there! And more importantly do you like him?" Jester spoke loudly and quickly, Beau could barely keep up.  
She leant back on her chair, "God no, I don't like Caleb like that, I've known him for a while now, he's pretty chill, there's a really funny story in there, but no, actually I'm not into men at all. Girls are way hotter man,"  
"Really!" Jester exclaimed, "Me too! Well I mean guys are cool, girls are cool, everyone's just really pretty,"  
"Hey do you mind if I take a picture of this?" She gestured at the painting, "It's really cool and I want to remember it,"  
"Oh you can keep it!" Jester said, "My gift to you!" She looked at her phone and saw the time, "Oh I've got to run now but I'll see you around!" And Jester bolted out the door leaving Beauregard wondering when she'd see her next.


	2. Friends and Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester overthinks everything and her friends are great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I could wait to publish this chapter but then I realised that I am not going to have an upload schedule for this so what's the point? More Beaujester for everyone!

Jester sat on her bed and couldn't stop thinking, the cute lady from earlier was sat in her brain and wouldn't leave. Sure she'd met a few other cuties since she'd left Nicodranus but Beau took the cake. She'd known Mollymauk for a while but he really wasn't her type, she could see the appeal but he was just a friend, they'd been pen pals for a while and Jester was so happy when she realised they were going to the same uni. She'd met Fjord too! He was hot but not in the same way as Beau was. She definitely wasn't this invested in whether Fjord texted her. She decided to send Molly a message.

Jester: Molllyyyyyyy  
Jester: Help I'm in love and I need advice

Molly <3: That sounds serious.  
Molly <3: Is it Fjord, I need details Jess

Jester: No it's not Fjord silly!  
Jester: He is cute tho  
Jester: There's this super hot girl I met and I gave her my number but she still hasn't text me

Molly <3: Does she go to our uni?

Jester: Yeah! She's taking a business course! She also teaches martial arts at the Cobalt Soul academy I think?

Molly <3: Wait  
Molly <3: It's not Beauregard is it

Jester: You know Beau??? Does she look like this????  
Jester sent a photograph of the painting she drew in the Café.

Molly <3: Jester you have a crush on Beau  
Molly <3: How?????

Jester: She's cute!!

Molly <3: She's a bitch.

Jester: No she's not!!!!

Molly <3: Yes she is

Jester: You're a meany! I'm taking the heart off your name! You don't deserve it!

Molly: Nooooo Jester!!!

Jester: You don't get it back until you apologise

Molly: But Jester she's rude!

Jester: Nope!

Molly: Fine, I'm sorry for calling Beau a bitch

Jester: And she's actually a lovely person

Molly: And she's actually a lovely person

Jester: And Jester is the bestest ever

Molly: Too far.

Jester: Fiiiiiine

Jester set her phone down and picked up her sketchpad, Molly would understand she was drawing, as she drew she talked to the Traveller.  
"Today I met a really beautiful girl Traveller! She was really nice to me too! I told her about you!" She sketched a figure wearing a suit and a warm feeling filled her, "You know I think you'd like her, she didn't seem to care much for rules," She drew another figure next to this one, wearing a really pretty dress, she thought she remembered her mother wearing a similar dress, "I really like her Traveller but she's not sent me a message, was I too full on? Fjord tells me I'm quite a lot to handle, did I scare her off?" As the figures started to take shape she realised it was her and Beau, all formal and dressed up, their hands interlocked. When her sketch was finished she picked up her phone to check what Mollymauk had to say.  
It was not Mollymauk

Unknown Number: Hey, this is Beau, we met in the coffee shop earlier, is this Jester?

Jester screamed out loud, thanking the Traveller even if she didn't think he really did anything, he was just really cool so she thanked him anyway.

Jester: Hi! Yep that's me! How are you??

Beau ♡: Pretty good, I got a class in five minutes but I just realised you wrote your number down and thought that maybe I could pay you back for coffee?  
Beau ♡: How's Friday? We could catch a movie? My treat

Jester: THAT SOUNDS AMAZING  
Jester: YES  
Jester: I'LL BRING YOU COOKIES

Beau ♡: Awesome, I gotta run but see you Friday?

Jester: See you!!!!!

Wait was this a date? Jester wasn't sure. She hadn't said it was a date, should she ask? No that would be weird. Surely it wasn't a date. No, it wasn't, Beau was just being nice! She would have said if it was a date! Besides Beau was probably taken so she really couldn't indulge herself. Despite the fact that this was definitely, most certainly not a date she still couldn't stop thinking about what she should wear, maybe a new dress? Her Momma had packed the perfect one! It was a cute pink dress with flowers, all summer-y and bright. Jester thought that she should message her Momma to thank her for the dress. Jester could text or call her mother but it was easier if she had any spell slots at the end of the day to leave no record. Jester decided to send a message with her spells to her mother, as she did most days, "Hey Momma! I miss you, I made another friend! She's really cool! You'd like her a lot! I'm doing well, love you, Jester," Her Momma replied with a sweet reply as usual, letting her know how much she loved her and how proud she was and how happy she was about her making friends. Her Momma was the best. Jester was getting ready for bed when she decided that even if Friday was definitely not a date she was going to ask Beau out on one. Life was short and if you couldn't ask pretty girls out on dates then what was the point?

After class on Friday Jester was walking with Caduceus, he smiled and let her ramble, as usual he was almost eerily calm, Jester however was freaking out.  
"Deucey! What do I do! What if she doesn't like me!" Jester frantically gestured, making Caduceus chuckle a little,  
"Jester, it'll be fine, what is there to worry about?" He tilted his head to the side, brushing his pastel pink hair to the side, his hands cupped around a takeaway cup.  
"Everything Deuces!" She was walking quickly, almost leaving the firbolg behind, "What do I wear! I need to take her breath away Deuces!"  
He clasped her shoulder gently, "I am not exactly the person to ask for that," he gestured to his clothes which were pretty enough however Jester was pretty sure had lichen sprouting from the fabric, "But I am sure whatever you'll pick will be fine, you always look great Jester,"  
"That's just it though! I can't look great, I need to be devastating Deuces! I need to make her feel like she can't breathe, then we'll be on an even playing field!" Jester couldn't help but think back to her heart pounding in the coffee shop and whenever she received a text from Beau. Her sketchbook was now full of sketches of Beau, she was sure the Traveller would get bored of her little obsession but he didn't seem to mind.  
"Jester," he sighed, "I have to head off now, but it'll be fine, text me?"  
"Bye Deuces! I will!" Jester sighed as they parted ways and she returned to her dorm.

She sat in front of her mirror running her hands through her hair, she was thinking about what to wear, the dress she had originally picked was adorable but it was a bit of a chilly evening, it would be embarrassing if she was sitting in the cinema and she got too cold. She wanted to look devastatingly beautiful but she couldn't go too fancy, after all they were only going to watch a movie, it wasn't even a date but this was important to her! She had a lot of clothes, but what to wear?  
She heard the click of the door opening and shouted "Molly! I have a fashion emergency! Help!" She heard muttering, definitely two voices, Molly must have bought someone over, that was common enough, he was popular, "Molly I don't care about your friend this is important!"  
She heard laughter and then Molly shouted back, "It's Caleb darling-"  
"Both of you get in here then! I need help!" She heard the shuffling of feet and a few muffled whispers she couldn't quite pick up on. Molly and Caleb entered holding hands and the two sat on her bed.  
"Okay darling, what's the emergency?" Molly asked,  
"It's a date," Jester said, "Well kind of a date? I'm not really sure but I want it to be a date and I need to make a good impression."  
Caleb interjected, "A kind of date?" He said, "With who?"  
Mollymauk groaned, "If it's with Beauregard, I swear,"  
"She's cute okay! I will take the heart off your name again!" Jester squealed, her face hot as a blush spread across her cheeks.  
"Beauregard?" Caleb queried, "Wait so you're the mysterious tiefling who she totally doesn't like except she will not stop talking my ear off about, honestly I should have got that when she said blue…"  
Jester practically pounced at this statement, "Tell me everything."  
Molly was laughing as Caleb looked fearful, "She uh, she said about a cutie who approached her at the coffee shop and apparently she was really awkward? She's begging Fjord to teach her how to be less awkward so if she does a creepy smile she's really trying,"  
"She wasn't awkward, I thought she was charming! Anyway what to wear!" Jester flung her wardrobe door open.  
"I am little help here," said Caleb, "I am not exactly fashionable,"  
"Mm," Molly murmured, burying his head in Caleb's shoulder, "You're cute nonetheless sweetheart,"  
"Guys! Enough with your lovey dovey stuff! I need help!" Jester pulled out outfit after outfit, Molly passing comment and eventually they made a decision. Jester changed into a royal purple off the shoulder top, plain but stunning, the dark shade of purple complimenting the blue of her skin. Then She put on a pair of jeans, keeping it casual, but the jeans she picked had flowers embroidered all up the sides of the legs, mainly beautiful pink roses but there were a few different types. Molly then set to doing her makeup and hair as Caleb sat behind them, a book on his lap, occasionally joining in with their conversation. Molly went all out, as he usually did. When he was done she wrapped him in a big hug then admired herself in the mirror. Her winged eyeliner was so sharp it could kill a man, and her eyelids sparkled with glitter, drawing attention to her purple eyes, her highlight made her face shine like an angel and her lipstick was a deep glittery blue. The bow Molly had tied around her horn was the same colour as her top and her hair was in delicate curls.  
"It's perfect." She said, "I'll see you guys later! Enjoy the apartment!" Then with a wink, "All to yourselves,"  
Caleb flushed red and Molly said, "Jester!"  
She added in infernal, "If you two do it, I want to know. But please not in my room,"  
"Jester, I'm not that dirty."  
"Okay! Bye you two!" And she grabbed her purse twirling out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Caleb are already dating and Jester is a tease despite the fact that both of them are more collected than she is.


	3. Meals and Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the date! Jester and Beau aren't great communicators but they're really doing their best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jester is completely smitten already.
> 
> Also upload schedule? What's an upload schedule? I just post chapters once they're done whoops

Jester started to walk towards the cinema, clutching her purse in one hand and a little tub of cookies that she and Caduceus had slaved over the day before in the other. She felt powerful, sure she was nervous but she knew she looked stunning and obviously Beau would like her! She stood in front of the cinema, bathed in neon light, grinning from ear to ear. The light reflected off her glitter eyeshadow and that gave her an idea, maybe she'd drop a few hints here and there. Everytime a car passed by and slowed down her heart jumped, then a familiar car stopped, a figure stepping out, she could hear talking.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm not gonna mess up that badly Fjord,"  
"She's spotted you- Is that Jes?"  
Jester rushed over to the car, glad that her shoes didn't have heels on them, "Hi Beau! You look lovely!" And she did, her black jeans made her look taller and her casual white vest top absorbed all the colours of the city in the evening. She looked like she'd walked straight out of a movie screen in her black leather jacket and her hair up in her signature bun. She wasn't wearing makeup but Jester didn't think she needed to, her eyes were stunning, drawing her in with their vibrant blue. They reminded her of the ocean that swept across the beaches of her hometown, they felt familiar and safe.  
Beau shut the door behind her, the window still open as the half orc peered through, "Oh, thanks, you look, uh, really beautiful," she rubbed the back of her neck, looking from Jester to Fjord and Jester could have sworn she saw her mouth, 'She's so pretty'.  
Fjord cleared his throat, "Hi Jes, didn't realise you and Beau were uh, a thing, she was pretty nervous 'bout tonight,"  
"Fjord," Beau hissed, "You're blowing my cover, I'm supposed to be cool!"  
"Aw Beau!" Jester smiled, "Were you really nervous! It's okay! I don't bite I promise," then she added in a whisper, "Unless you want me to,"  
Beau flushed bright red which Jester thought was just adorable, Fjord spluttered and said, "Well I'll see you two ladies later! Bye! Give me a ring if you need a lift back Beau!" Then he closed up the window and drove away.  
Jester laughed, "So it's just us now! Do you want to go in?"  
"Sure, by the way, I have no idea where Fjord got the idea I was nervous, I was totally chill,"  
"It's okay," Jester grasped her hand, "I was nervous too," As they walked in Jester used thaumaturgy to change the lights to a more romantic feeling, leaving the neon blue sign as it was. Just a little trick to set the mood, and it confused the employees so that was a plus.

They walked in and Jester was buzzing, they took a while deciding on a movie but they agreed (Jester convinced Beau) to watch Tusk Love. Jester had been wanting to watch it for a while and now there was the perfect person to watch it with! Tusk Love wasn't showing for another hour and a half so they decided to go next door to have something to eat together, they bought their tickets and walked next door. The place wasn't too fancy, a nice little pizza place, they made proper woodfired pizza and it was so good! Jester paid, saying it was only fair as Beau paid for their movie tickets! They sat in the corner, bland pop music playing over the speakers, aside from one other person and the staff, they were alone.  
"Is this a date-" Jester blurted, oh shit why'd she say that? What was wrong with her, Fjord was right she was a mess.  
Before she could apologise Beau mumbled, tucking a stray hair behind her ears, which Jester noticed were bright red, "I mean if you want it to be,"  
She was avoiding her gaze but Jester's heart was full, "Really! I'm sorry that was rude, Fjord keeps telling me I need to be more tactful but I'm not very good at it, that's cool! Oh I forgot!" She looked down at the box of cookies she'd been carrying under her arm, "These are for you. I made them because although the coffee shop cakes are good, the cookies are awful and you deserve good cookies!"  
"Wow, thanks Jester," Beau looked startled, like a deer in the headlights Jester thought, but one of the cool deers with antlers and stuff, Beau wasn't a doe, she was far too strong but she was a little bit soft too, hm maybe a stag wasn't the best fit for her. Beau's voice brought her back to reality, "You're too kind you know that?" Jester was about to respond when the employee set their pizza down between them.  
"So," Jester started, "If you could be any animal what would you be?"  
"Oh god I dunno," Beau took a bite of pizza, her feet slung over the side of her chair, "An owl I think, they're called like Tawny owls? I could fly anywhere and also they're surprisingly strong, like their talons hurt."  
"Really? I can imagine that, you'd be a super cool owl!"  
"Thanks Jessie, anyway what about you? I can imagine you as some kind of kitten or something,"  
"That would be so cool! I'd love that but nah, I think I'd like to be a dolphin, I love the sea, I grew up in Nicodranus and once I saw a dolphin weaving through the waves it was amazing! They're also really clever and pretty!" Jester kept talking and Beau leant her head on her hand and watched as she spoke, Jester was talking about how awesome dolphins are and Beau was just looking at her. A smile playing on her lips as Jester talked, was she talking too much? Oh crap!  
"Sorry Beau! I'm talking too much! Anyway, where did you grow up?" Jester took a bite of pizza.  
"Me? Oh nowhere interesting, Kamordah, big wine town. What was Nicodranus like? Is it coastal?" She asked, and Jester was happy to oblige her.  
"Oh it's beautiful! I loved it! I was in my room a lot, couldn't really go out but I loved the sea! You could see it from my balcony, when I was allowed out I loved the beach but the city is amazing in its own right!"  
"Huh, I've never actually seen the sea,"  
"Really! How? It's amazing! It's so big. You know a lake? It's like that but bigger, so much bigger, you can't see the end! Like you know the horizon line? That's just ocean- Oh and it's blue! And it smells like salt and seaweed and the sea breeze." Jester clapped her hands as she spoke, noticing Beau watching her once more.  
"Wow, that sounds great, all I ever see are all these poetic descriptions, nice to know what it's actually like, I don't know what the smell of travel and commerce is and what people's hearts reflected onto water looks like,"  
Jester laughed at Beau's bluntness, "I should take you someday! We could take a road trip down! You could meet my Momma! She's amazing, have you heard of the ruby of the sea?"  
Beau smiled then looked quizzical, "I'd love to head down and see the sea, I can't say I've heard of the ruby though?"  
"It's my Momma's name, she's amazing! She's a lady of the night. She's very good at it and very well known! What do your parents do?"  
Beau's expression soured, "Ugh, wine and crap, I used to do the books but then my dad sent me away to ah, board,"  
"Oh so you want to boarding school?" Jester sipped her lemonade, "What was that like?"  
"It was alright, don't get me wrong the monks at Cobalt Soul are chill, just didn't go home much, not like I wanted to though," Jester sensed this was a sore topic, maybe not one for a light-hearted first date. Besides they'd nearly finished their pizza.  
"Oh we've finished! The movie starts soon, shall we go in?"  
"Sure, let's go Jes," She seemed relieved to be off the topic of family and now they were going to watch a movie!

Jester knew when she left Nicodranus that it was going to be a new experience. She knew she'd meet new people and make new friends and she'd expected that she'd date people! Sure, she'd had crushes in the past but this was the first time she could actually be with them, it was the first date she'd really ever been on and she wasn't sure if she was doing it right. She was enjoying it and she hoped Beau was too but what if she was doing it wrong? It was so much easier in smut books, the characters were thrown into highly unrealistic situations where the stakes were high and tension was higher, dating was hard. There was no intense scene where the two of them kissed despite the fact that their love was forbidden, they didn't immediately understand each other, they had to talk and develop a friendship and hopefully a relationship in the end. Beau was so beautiful and Jester wanted to tell her that but social etiquettes and stupid rules said that that was off the board. She didn't want to scare her away but she also didn't want to pretend to be someone else. They talked more and they just seemed to click it was fantastic. She'd had crushes before but this felt different, it felt real, and that was scary. They went into the cinema together and Jester felt giddy. This feeling got even worse when about fifteen minutes in Beau grabbed her hand between the seats. The movie was so awful it was amazing and when Jester was giggling, stealing glances at Beau, she noticed Beau doing exactly the same thing. Their hands didn't separate for the whole movie. I'm the quiet of the cinema Jester felt breath in her ear and heard a whisper,  
"Thank you for this," Beau's voice was rough around the edges when she was speaking so quietly and her words had a flirty edge to them. Jester just held her hand tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be quite short but also VERY cute


	4. Firsts and Kareokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester and Beau finish their date and Jester has a few chats to finish her evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Jester are adorable and I love them. Enjoy the calm chapter while it lasts.

After the movie, the two of them stepped into the cold night air, the crisp cold nipping at their faces and the moonlight bathing Beau in its rays.  
"That was such a romantic movie!" Jester said, she knew it wasn't great but she'd had fun.  
"I don't know about romantic but I honestly thought they would never stop making out." Beau laughed, her eyes completely on Jester.  
"But they were cute!"  
"As are you," Beau winked, Jester stopped in her tracks, a blush creeping up her neck and and her mouth slightly open, caught off guard by Beau's comment, "Fuck, was that too much? Sorry Jest-"  
Jester cut her off by wrapping her hands around her neck and pulling her close, pressing a kiss against her lips, it was soft and cautious, giving Beau a chance to pull away. Beau did not pull away. Beau deepened the kiss, holding Jester back, Jester's sharp teeth caught on Beau's lip and her lipstick smudged slightly, a trace of purple ghosting Beau's lips as they pulled away.  
"Wow, that was uh," Beau grasped Jester's hands, leaving her sentence hanging in the air, unfinished but it didn't matter, both of them knew what it meant.  
"Not bad for a first huh?" Jester smirked  
"That was your first?" Beau remarked,  
"Yes! Is there anything wrong?"  
"No!" Beau rushed to correct herself, "You were just so confident, I thought… Never mind,"  
"Beau could I, could I kiss you again?" Jester looked her straight in the eyes, feeling their blue wash over her. Without response Beau pulled her into another kiss, it wasn't quite as long or needy as the first, it was calm, it was nice.  
When they pulled away once more, their bodies still close, Beau said, "I'm really sorry to ruin the mood but I kinda need to ring Fjord to get a lift back,"  
"Don't bother! I'll drive you home! Do you live on campus?" Jester asked.  
"Yeah, are you sure that's no hassle?"  
"It's totally fine!"  
Beau told Jester her dorm number and Jester thought it through for a second. "Oh my gosh! You live right next to Caleb and Nott! That's so funny,"  
"Yep, I do, don't tell Caleb but I've been feeding Frumpkin and I'm pretty sure he likes me better."  
"Caleb probably knows already Beau,"  
"Nah, I know he's smart but I'm sneaky,"  
"You know his familiar trick?"  
"His what now,"  
"He can use Frumpkin's senses instead of his own, he does it when he's bored in class sometimes,"  
"So that's why that Bastard knew I stole his books, I needed those for homework!" Jester laughed and the two sat in Jester's little car and Jester started to drive, putting the radio on while she did so. As they were talking, Jester started to sing along. Her singing voice was nothing like the angelic tones of her mother's but it was still pretty good, she could carry a tune well enough and that was all that was needed for car karaoke,  
"Swing a little further, higher, underneath the big top trees,"  
It surprised her slightly when Beau started singing along, her voice nice in a different way, more grounded and Jester stopped, letting her sing this line, "Scrape my knees, whatever, ah, I'mma gonna let them bleed"  
Then the two of them joined in together, Jester maybe paying a little too much attention to Beau's voice rather than the road, "Got no turning backs, I'mma flirt with that, get a little closer, get a little closer,"  
They looked each other in the eyes as Jester drove down the road which seemed abandoned, they were the only ones in their world, "Cliff's edge, you turn me on. You lead me on. You got me on a- Cliff's edge, where I belong, You got me on. You turn me on."  
They continued the song like this, until they turned the corner to Beau's dorm yelling, "I wanna feel that sea breeze!"  
Jester parked up and said, "Do you want me to walk you in?"  
"Nah, I'll be alright, thanks for the lift,"  
"No problem!" Jester leant over and gave Beau a quick peck on the lips, "See you soon!"  
Jester drove home, leaving Beau starstruck outside her apartment.

Jester burst through the door of her apartment announcing, "I'm home and I had the most amazing date!" She flounced into the living room, ready to tell Molly all about her evening when she saw him and Caleb curled up on the sofa, the last five minutes of a movie playing, Frumpkin wedged between their laps. Molly's tail was curled around Caleb's leg and Caleb's head was resting on Mollymauk's shoulder. They were so calm, Jester couldn't disturb them so she went straight to her room. She hung her outfit which had served her so well that day back in her wardrobe. She put her onesie on, it was adorable and she absolutely loved it, she'd bought it on her first shopping trip with Molly and he had a matching one. They wore them for every little dorm movie marathon they had. Jester realised Nott was probably worried sick about Caleb, so she decided to text her.

Jester: Hey Nott! Just wanted to say Caleb is at our place, him and Molly fell asleep watching movies and I don't have the heart to wake them

Nott the brave: Thank you Jester!!! Does Caleb have Frumpkin?

Jester: He sure does! Don't worry he'll get back to you in one piece

Nott: Thanks Jester!

Jester plugged her phone in and sat on her bed, talking to the Traveller. "Hey Traveller! I know you're probably super duper busy right now but could I talk to you for a bit?" She waited a moment, no man dressed in a cloak appeared but she felt a warm presence to the air, that was enough for her. "Beau is so amazing, did I do everything right? Do you think she hates me?"  
She heard a voice, familiar and calm, someone she'd known since her childhood so many years ago, "Jester," he said, "You did nothing wrong, I am proud of you," The Traveller calmed her worries, he reassured her and with that and an audio book she could sleep easy.  
"Well I was thinking that tomorrow I could put some of those flyers I made in the common room!" She felt a hum of approval and continued, "More people should know about you! Right now I need a drink, thank you for everything Traveller!" She wandered into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk and sat drinking it at the breakfast bar, scrolling through her phone. As she sipped her glass of milk she heard a groggy groan behind her and Mollymauk slumped on the stool next to her.  
“Hey sleepy head!” She smiled at him, “Saw you snuggled up with Cay-lab when I came in,”  
Molly looked at her, eyes bleary but he had a soft smile on his face, his hair was stuck up in weird places and he had eyeliner smudged beneath his eyes, “I’m allowed to fall asleep with my boyfriend Jester,” he opened the fridge and after a moment of hesitation he poured himself a glass of juice.  
“Yeah but you never do, he’s always home to Nott by seven yadda yadda yadda,”  
“One you know that’s not true, two he was tired! He never sleeps properly, what was I supposed to do? Kick him out?”  
“Nah, it was just cute, he staying here tonight? I already messaged Nott,”  
“I mean I guess, he’s still sleeping, I was going to move him to the bed, he doesn’t sleep nearly enough.” Molly shrugged, “Anyway! How was your kinda date?”  
“It was a date and it went so well! Beau is such a cutie!” The words were spilling out of her mouth so quickly that she couldn’t keep track of them, “She’s friends with Fjord! He dropped her off and then we got dinner! She was so pretty, she had this super cool leather jacket and she was so nice and we watched Tusk Love together and then afterwards we kissed and it was so romantic Molly!”  
He laughed and said, “I can’t believe you described Beauregard as romantic.”  
“She is! She was sweet and thoughtful and so pretty!”  
“The unpleasant one herself is being described as sweet and thoughtful, I never thought this day would come,”  
“Shut up Molly!” In return he shrugged and left his glass in the sink. When Jester was heading back to her room she saw Molly holding Caleb in a bundle of blankets and carrying him into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no upload schedule for this, there never will be, I'm not sorry.
> 
> The song they sing in the car is Cliffs edge by our Lord and saviour Hayley Kiyoko
> 
> This was SUPPOSED to be a Beaujester fic but Widomauk is so adorable that it snuck it's way into the fic.


	5. Lazy Weekends and Last Minute Essays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not too much happens in this chapter, there's a little bit of Caleb backstory but nothing too dramatic, (unlike my other fic where I wring the poor boy within an inch of his life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short and not too much goes on, next chapter is better I promise. The story is going to pick up a bit sooon.

Jester sat in the living room, her legs swung over the arm of the chair she was sat in, a book in her hands. Just some schoolwork she was trying to get through, the birds outside were singing and she heard yet another groan from Mollymauk. He sat on the sofa, papers littering the floor around him, his head in his hands and his laptop glowing softly, barely noticeable against the light coming through the window. They'd been sat in relative silence for a few hours, every ten or so minutes it was interspersed with the chirping of birds or Jester talking to herself or the traveller to try and understand a chapter. It was also interrupted by Molly complaining every so often.

"Molly are you even getting anywhere with that?" Jester sighed.

"Yes! Well," he looked down at the document in front of him, "Kind of? I'm trying Jest!"

"You shouldn't have left this to the last minute Molly," He always did this, it was frustrating and sure Jester had a few close calls but she was normally pretty good at getting her work done on time. Molly however was not.

"I didn't think Theatre would involve so much writing!" 

"Ugh, you think Theatre is bad? Try being a med student Molls." Her phone buzzed and she snapped her book shut.

Beau ♡: Hey Jest, fancy getting some coffee? I need to get Caleb to leave the house, he's not healthy

Jester: Sounds great! I could use a break! Where do you wanna meet?

Beau ♡: How's the one on campus?

Jester: Is there Wi-Fi?

Beau: Yes?

Jester: Be there in five!

Jester dragged Molly by the ear out of the apartment, laptop and papers in hand. They got to the small coffee shop on campus and headed inside. Jester spotted Beau on the other side of the shop trying to force feed Caleb who spotted Mollymauk from his chair and Jester watched him visibly sink into his jumper, confusing Beau until she looked over and laughed. Her laugh was so pretty, Jester thought. It was loud and clear and wild and uncontained. Nothing about Beau was restrained and this delighted Jester. She was so unapologetically herself. It was fantastic. 

She skipped over to them, Mollymauk trailing behind her, "Hey Beau! How are you! Hope you don't mind but I dragged Molly along,"

"Jesteeer," Molly whined, "I have to do work  _ and  _ put up with Beau?"

"Hello to you too dipshit." Beau glared, then softened slightly as she turned to Jester, "It's chill, I gotta study but I hate studying alone,"

Caleb was still half buried in his turtleneck as Molly slouched beside him, "Ah, uh, hallo, Mollymauk," Jester thought he felt awfully stiff, Molly kissed his cheek and it felt wrong.

"What's up with you two?" Beau said.

"Nothing," Caleb said hurriedly,

"Darling are you alright?" Molly was concerned,

"Fine, I'm fine," Caleb had his head in a book, distracting himself?

"Darling," Molly grasped his wrist, "Are you sure you're okay,"

"It's fine Molly. I am just, I have a lot on my plate." Caleb shrugged. 

Beau and Jester looked at eachother, what was going on with their friends? Beau caught on far quicker than Jester but it was clear they were having issues. "Aight what the fuck is going on Caleb, you've been acting weird all day,"

"Nothing Beauregard."

"I'm not stupid, what's wrong."

"Just some past stuff, which  _ you, _ " he emphasised, "Are not going to share,"

It was Jester and Molly's turn to look at each other bewildered, "Let's grab a drink, Molly!"

"Dude what is going on?" Beau was glad that the queue was long and the counter was the other side of the shop.

"Nothing, just hard to focus today, pain,"

"Pain? Dude what the fuck is going on?"

"You know my story Beau." He was reluctant to share any more.

"Yeah but not why you would be in pain?" She said, almost stage whispering,

Caleb sighed and rolled his sleeve up, wincing slightly, revealing a pattern of scarred lacerations all the way up his arm, "Crystals," he whispered, "In my arm. They hurt, a lot sometimes,"

"That sicko put fucking crystals in your arm?" She exclaimed,

"For power, it doesn't matter right now," he paused, looking wistfully at Mollymauk, "He knows, I slept at his place and he saw them, he saw them and I don't want-" he inhaled sharply, "I don't want to lose him Beauregard, I know it is selfish but he is more than I deserve, he would hate, he should hate me,"

"Caleb." She said, her voice stern, it sounded more like her father than she'd like to admit, "What did we say about you deciding what you deserve? Personally I think Molly has done some fucked up shit, everyone has issues, I don't think he'd care,"

"He should."

"Caleb. Not important. You got any painkillers for that?"

"They don't work, I-" he saw Molly and Jester walking over, tray in hand, Caleb tugged his sleeve down, wincing from the pain it caused as it snagged against skin.

"Darling, we all have scars," Molly said, tugging his neckline down to show a pattern of scars across his chest, "At least you know what yours are from."

Beau scoffed, "That drunk Molly?"

His tone was serious for once, "No actually, I woke up with them two years ago."

"What the fuck?" Beau looked to Jester who was just sipping her iced tea and shrugging, she knew what was going on but it wasn't her's to tell, "Woke up with them?"

"When I got up out the ground."

"I have no idea what the fuck you're on man,"

"I'm an amnesiac Beau. Two years of memories that's it." 

"Oh," she faltered.

"I was in the ground," he shuddered, "I was buried, choking on earth and I couldn't remember anything I was empty." His tone was sombre with a threatening ring to it. "So no. Not blackout drunk Beauregard."

"Shit man I'm sorry," Beau apologised, "I didn't know and that was shitty of me, we good?" She put her hand out to shake his and they did.

"We're good, you didn't know. My point is-" he looked gently at Caleb, "We all have our scars, some I know some I don't, it doesn't matter, I just don't like seeing you in pain darling,"

Caleb sighed, "Later Molly, not now, not here," 

"I will take you up on that promise sweetheart but for now can you  _ please  _ help me, I know a bit of Shakespeare but this thing is killing me," They worked for a while, Molly was a lot better with Caleb helping him and he actually managed to finish his essay! Jester and Beau mainly read, exchanging a few words and a few coffees. When Molly and Caleb went back to one of their apartments Jester and Beau stayed behind.

"How does bowling sound?" Beau said slamming her cup on the table, it was early evening now, maybe in the late afternoon.

"Amazing! When?"

"How about now?" Their eyes met over the table, a playful glint to Beau's eye,

"It's a date," Jester winked, "My car?"

"Uh yeah, sorry, I don't actually have my own."

They sat down, laughing in Jester's little car, bowling it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing the bowling chapter so that's next. It's kind of from Beau's POV? Not exactly but almost.


	6. Jokes and Bowling Pins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Jester go on a date to the bowling alley!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was GOING to be simply lighthearted and it still mainly is but there is some typical fantasy racism against tieflings? Nothing violent or anything just quite casual fantasy racism. And some casual heteronormativity~

Jester pulled into the car park of the bowling alley, Beau howling with laughter out of the open windows, anyone else was terrified of Jester's questionable driving but Beau didn't seem to care. Jester jumped out of the car, before Beau had the chance she opened the door for her with a little curtsey. 

"My lady," she said in an embellished fancy accent, clearly sarcastic,

"Thank you my fair dame," Beau said, in an equally mocking tone, stepping out of the little pink car, "May I?" She put her hand on her hip, holding her arm out, Jester threaded hers through, linking them together,

"Of course my darling, shall we?" She gestured towards the bowling alley with her free hand,

"We shall."

They entered the bowling alley arm in arm, the employees seemed bored out of their minds. Jester thought a little bit of thaumaturgy would brighten up the evening. With a snap of her fingers the lights turned from a horrible fluorescent white to a softer, more romantic orange with undertones of pink.

Beau looked at her in awe, "Was that you?"

"Yup!" Jester smiled, her eyes flickering from their natural purple to a brown and then a blue, then dropping those effects, "Tiefling perks, I can do other magic which is like actually useful but mainly-" her voice dropped to a whisper, "Mainly I just like fucking with people,"

"I mean honestly I expected nothing less," Beau laughed as she saw the employees looking around, confused, the one at the shoe rentals glaring at Jester and muttering, '_ Fucking tieflings'. _Jester hadn't noticed but Beau was already mad. She let it go for now, Dairon had been trying to teach her to control her anger and maybe it was working. 

They strolled arm in arm up to the counter and Jester said, "Hi Ma'am! We'd like to purchase bowling for two please!"

The bored firbolg lady looked up, " You gonna need rental shoes?"

"Yes please!"

"Cool, that'll be eight silver, gotta say been I while since I seen two girls just hanging out, all I see are dates or kids parties," Beau's eyes narrowed at this, the woman counted out the silver coins that Jester had placed in her hands.

"Oh! That's funny, we're actually on a date!"

"Huh, you wanna pay for your boyfriends too, or are they coming later," Beau could punch this lady but Jester was still being friendly,

"Oh uh, no, us, we're on a date," Jester said pointing at the two of them.

"Oh like a friend date? That's nice," At this point Jester was fed up,

"No!" She grabbed Beau by the waist, she was insanely strong? Beau was slightly startled when she felt Jester's soft lips against her own chapped ones, Jester held tight onto her hand as she said to the lady, "Now, gimme those token things, which lane are we on?"

The lady at the counter handed over two counters which Jester assumed were for the bowling shoes, "You've got lane three, see ya,"

Beau leant over as they were walking off and said, "Man, my girlfriend's so cool right?" She didn't wait for a response as she sauntered off with Jester.

Beau was a little giddy from Jester's display of affection, she liked being shown off in public. The feeling of belonging was tight in her chest and Jester's grin was infectious. She couldn't help but look at her. She didn't want to get attached but she was and it was stupid. Jester was just so full of surprises. She was confident and strong and funny and kind and obviously fucking beautiful. Beau wasn't too sure what she was doing. She was used to random hook ups, no strings attached, no feelings. Feelings were messy and hard but when she was around Jester everything felt different. She didn't want Jester to be some hook up who she left alone to block on any social media she owned. She wasn't even sure she wanted that kind of thing with Jester. She wanted these dates and fun things which she could probably do with friends but with Jester it felt different. She wanted the belonging and the goodnight kisses and the texting until 3am when the two of them knew they should be asleep. Most of all she just wanted to be with Jester. She knew it was stupid to get so attached after what two dates? But she was attached nonetheless.

They headed over hand in hand to redeem their tokens for their bowling shoes. The man at the counter was an older looking human, he looked tired and angry. One of those faces which you thought had never smiled, with thick grooves cut into his skin. 

"Hi!" Jester was so bubbly and Beau thought she'd never get tired of it, "We'd like two pairs of bowling shoes please!"

The man didn't even look at her, he looked at Beau and asked, "How can I help you today ma'am?"

"Uh," Beau faltered, "Pretty sure Jester just said, two bowling shoes please,"

"Can do, what sizes?"

"Uh, I'm a seven and Jest?"

"Size five please!"

"So that'll be a size seven and?"

"Dude are you deaf or something? She said a size five," This guy was going to make her mad and she knew it.

"Oh no, I prefer not to speak to their kind, sometimes it is unavoidable but-"

"I'm sorry what the fuck do you mean their kind?" Beau was pissed and Jester just stood glaring beside her,

"Well we all know tieflings are-"

"Give us our fucking shoes before I cave your nose in." Beau spat,

"No need to get testy!" He handed over the crappy shoes, "Have fun,"

"Learn to not be a racist prick," Beau said, turning from the counter and heading to their bowling lane. 

Beau was pissed, she'd just wanted a nice evening with Jester and now this. Jester however didn't seem phased. Beau wasn't sure if it was naivety or if she was just strong. 

"Sorry about that prick Jest," she said, "Hopefully we can still have fun?"

"It's fine!" Jester was smiling up at her, "Thanks for uh, sticking up for me!"

"It's fine? It's what anyone would do,"

"Well not most people but thanks, it means a lot." Beau.

"It's fucked up Jester," Beau took a bowling ball and threw it at the pins, knocking all but two of them down and she was pretty sure there was a dent in the lane but that was fine.

"Yeah I know but it's fine! I have you and Molly and Caduceus and the Traveller and Fjord and all of my friends! I don't need stinky bowling alley workers to like me, because I like me!" Beau loved her smile, it almost glowed and for all Beau knew it did. Jester was magical in every sense of the word. 

Jester gasped comically and held up one of the most atrocious things Beau had ever seen, it was a bowling ball with a pink camo pattern and a bad cartoon unicorn emblazoned on it, "I love it."

"Why was that thing even created?" Beau asked

"I don't know but it's incredible," Jester bowled like an artist, a flourish of her wrist sent all the pins over. "Strike!"

"I'm going to have to step up my game,"

"Oh it's on,"

The two of them carried on like that for a while, the winter's night setting in early and laughter filling the bowling alley. Every so often when the employees backs were turned Jester would take out a little paint from her bag and paint either a dick or the Traveller's symbol on the bowling balls. Some of the balls had both. When they finished the winner was clear. Despite Beau's training in throwing weapons she just couldn't master the bowling ball, she'd had quite a few gutter shots and only two strikes. Jester however was either very lucky or just plain skilled. She won by quite a few points. 

"Darn, you won, good job, I was so sure I'd win!"

"Is that why you bought me here?" Jester teased, "To try and beat me at a game you weren't even good at?"

Beau put her hand to her chest in mock outrage, "I would never!" She grabbed Jester by the waist, throwing off her balance for a second, "I bought you here for this!" And she stole a kiss from Jester as she giggled. 

They grabbed their shoes and stepped out into the cold night air, their breath painting pearlescent patterns in the sky. She smiled, soft and vulnerable, her cheeks pink from the sting of the cold or maybe it was the fact that Jester was holding her hand? She wasn't sure. This felt right. Maybe it was stupid but it felt like she finally belonged. Jester held onto her like she was afraid to let go. She felt more at home than she ever had. Her new friends were fantastic, Fjord was teaching her how to be better with people but not in a facade kind of way, it was because he genuinely liked her. Then her and Caleb had got along great, both being shitty at people but they called each other out when needed. Yasha was a great friend too, she wasn't around much but they were technically roommates, they'd had a short fling but it hasn't really worked, they were better as friends. She didn't know Nott well but she seemed pretty cool. Heck, even Mollymauk, the obnoxious git that he was, she'd consider him a close friend. She imagined her family's faces if they knew that she was dating not only a girl but a tiefling, and if they ever, god forbid, met Jester they would be horrified. That brought her a little solace. She always loved being the family disappointment. Well maybe not so much loved it but couldn't help it. 

"Can I drop you home?" Jester asked, their arms wound close as if they'd been together forever, 

"Sure that'd be great, thanks Jest,"

"It's cool! But in return you have to do something for me!"

"Uh," Beau raised an eyebrow, "I guess it depends on what it is?"

"You have to tell me what you're doing for the winter break!" 

Winter break. Shit she hadn't even thought about it. She didn't really want to stay on campus on her own but there was no way she was going home. It was only a couple weeks away she probably should have thought about this.

"I uh, guess I don't have plans? I'll probably stay on campus,"

"You're not going home?"

"They don't want me there."

"Oh no Beau! Why? They're missing out on-"

"It's okay, really no big deal but yeah I'll probably stay on campus, Yasha's gonna be gone for the whole thing so probably a lot of Netflix," God she sounded boring. She wasn't looking forward to winter break. "What are you doing? Going home?"

"Well, I technically can't go home, that's a long story involving, mostly naked dukes and probably a hit list," Jester had the same mischievous expression she'd had when she painted dicks on all of the bowling balls, "But I was thinking of going on a road trip! We can steal Molly's carnival van and just drive! Maybe we can stop in and see my Mama and go anywhere else we want to!"

Beau considered it, she didn't want to intrude but it was also impossible to say no to Jester. "Sure, sounds great, who's going?"

Jester launched into a list of people who she'd invited, "Molly is obviously coming since we need his van, he's not busy anyway, Fjord is coming and we might see if we can get to Port Damali, we'll see. I think I've convinced Caleb to come which means Nott is coming too, I got Caduceus on board which is cool! And I think that's it? Yasha is off Yasha-ing somewhere but she said she might see us at a stop off?"

"Sounds great, are we heading to Nicodranus? I'd love to see the sea,"

"Oh! You haven't seen it before! We definitely have to go then!" The rest of the car journey consisted of the two of them making wildly unrealistic road trip plans. For once, she was actually looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so cute I swear. Next chapter we're gonna get some more Beau and every fic I write the empire siblings slip in some how so there's some of that.


	7. Courses and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau, Caleb and Fjord hang out for a while and Nott joins them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my empire siblings and in anything I write they pop up.

Beau was sat in her dorm typing up an essay, she was bored already, her parents had refused to pay for anything unless she did a business degree and although she had a job at the Cobalt Soul academy it wasn't enough to pay for university, living fees and necessities like food. Fjord was sat with her too, as well as Caleb. They often studied together because Beau couldn't study on her own, Fjord liked the company and Beau wouldn't let Caleb sit in his dorm on his own all day. Both Fjord and Beau were tapping away at the keys on their laptops and Caleb was cross-legged with a book in his hands, carefully copying from it.

"Ugh, this sucks! It's so boring,"

"That's gotta be the fifth time you've said that in the last hour Beau," Fjord commented, not looking up from his work.

"Why don't you switch your courses up Beau? You clearly hate what you're doing,"

"Ugh, I don't have the cash, my parents pay for some stuff but on the condition I do business and don't come home for holidays." Beau huffed

"What would you switch to? If you could?" Fjord asked,

"God, I don't know man, criminal justice is kinda fascinating? But I don't really know,"

"I've been thinking about changing my course," Fjord shrugged

"What to?"

"Um, Arcane studies?"

"Why?" Caleb asked, "Not to be rude but you don't have any magic and it's a difficult course to just start,"

"Yeah, I know, well it's just there's some stuff I don't quite understand,"

" _ Was? _ " Caleb lowered his book, "What are you questioning?"

"I uh, it's best if I just show you," Fjord moved his laptop off his lap and stood up unsteadily, he reached out his hand and a falchion, covered in barnacles and dripping sea water, a glowing yellow eye in the centre of the hilt. "I can do other stuff but it's uh, bit destructive,"

Beau stared, her mouth wide open, all she could say was, "Dude there's salt water all over the floor, that better not have gotten on any of my textbooks,"

Caleb laughed, "He summons a motherfucking sword with an  _ eye  _ with no prior magical experience and all you have to say is there's some water?"

"Hey those textbooks are expensive!"

Fjord let go of the falchion, sending it back to wherever it came from, "So uh, I was thinking arcane studies might help me figure this out?"

"Nein." Caleb snapped his book shut, "It won't."

"Why not?"

"This is- Not something that arcane studies will teach you, I would know,"

"Well then how the fuck else do I learn about it?"

"I am, uh, not sure but you are not a wizard, you are not doing this with uh, intent or research, I'm assuming you are not like Jester or Caduceus?" 

"No, I uh don't think so,"

"We ain't gonna judge if you follow a betrayer god man, no love for the empire here," Beau spat, quietly though, aware of the thin walls around her.

"Nein," Caleb said, hushed, "Nein, no love for the empire,"

"No, I don't follow any forbidden gods, not really a religious guy,"

"I mean I don't know a thing about magic, I can punch stuff and that's about it, I'm also decent at maths." Beau said, "But from what Caleb's saying it sounds like maybe the traditional route isn't for you, besides don't you love marine biology?"

"Yeah, I love it but how else do I learn about magic stuff?"

"We could teach you?" Caleb suggested, "Not just me, we could get Caduceus and Jester, Molly too, blood magic is something else altogether, we could teach you,"

"Really?" Fjord looked touched, "You guys would do that for me?"

"Of course they would man!" Beau swatted his shoulder, maybe with a little too much force, "We're your friends we want to help you!" She added, "I know some monk shit, it's kind of magic? Mainly it just makes me super quick but there's cool stuff I can do with it," 

"Like what?" Fjord asked,

"Caleb get up," she reconsidered, "Actually nah, he's a squishy wizard, you get up Fjord," he did so cautiously and she raised her fists. She hit him twice, a sharp pop sound echoing around the room each time that her knuckles made contact with his skin. "This." He went to move but he couldn't, he was completely still, unmoving. It was as if ice was flowing through his veins instead of blood.

When he recovered he said, "Fuck that was weird, please don't do that again Beau,"

"Not planning on it but I needed to show you, its kinda magic, but not in the way Jester or Caleb do it. I don't know how the fuck Molly does it."

Caleb chimed in, "Blood magic is unusual, dangerous normally, it's feared pretty widely, it works differently to say my magic, I get my magic through books and research and learning-"

"We get it you're a nerd!"

"Thank you Beauregard. Anyway, my magic is through research, blood magic comes from your blood mixing with something else, usually unnatural or evil,"

"I uh, don't use my blood to do anything and I don't use my fists either, where does that leave me?"

They had slipped back to their rhythm of working and talking now, sinking into essays until they had anything useful to say,

"Well, you have people like Jester and Deuces, they follow gods who grant them their powers, they worship their god and are gifted powers in return,"

"I don't worship any god though? I've encountered worship before but it never really resonated with me you know?"

"Well, you have sorcerers, they have their magic from birth, they have power simply coursing through them, maybe that's you and you just hadn't realised it?"

"I don't know, and that doesn't explain the blade, why can I summon it? Is that normal?"

"After years of arcane study I cannot answer that question." Fjord went to speak but Caleb continued, "But I have an inkling, I need to do some more research but I will come back to you when I can, for the meanwhile I believe us teaching you how our magic works is the best bet,"

"That makes a whole lotta sense so I'll trust you," Fjord looked at his essay, backspacing and retyping a sentence or two "Has Jest told you about the road trip?"

"Yeah! She told me yesterday actually, we went bowling and-"

"Yes Beauregard we know you think she's pretty we get it," Caleb sighed,

"But isn't she?" Beau almost yelled, 

"I mean ja I suppose but you do not need to go on so much Beau," Caleb barely looked up from his book,

"Well she's hot and I'm gonna say it. Besides like you're much better,"

"I am so much better,"

"No you're not!"

"Can I interject?" Fjord said, "He is much better."

"Fjord! I can't believe you would take his side on this! I'm wounded, truly!"

"Beau you're absolutely smitten and it's hilarious," he laughed, his finger hovering over a key. 

"Well, maybe I am but I don't care, anyway road trip! You both down?"

"Yeah, sounds good, Jester suggested getting back to Port Damali, it'd be nice to see home, it's a ways away but if we could just get to the coast I'd be happy," Fjord smiled easily, clearly looking forward to the prospect of the sea, Beau wondered if the salt water on her floor might have something to do with that.

"I suppose, there is not a lot else for me to do in the break, the library is closed over break and I don't have anywhere to go back to," Caleb's eyes were wistful, Beau could see the pain it took for him to say that, Fjord looked at him quizzically but from the look shared between her and Caleb he could tell now was not the time to ask.

"I mean, that makes two of us, Dairon won't mind me taking some time off for the break, academy isn't too busy then anyway." Beau shrugged off the feeling of distaste brewing in her stomach. She belonged somewhere. She belonged with these people. With these broken weirdos and all their flaws. They were amazing people. She loved them to death. 

Fjord had driven home, he lived off campus with Caduceus and he was pretty sure if he didn't get home he'd find some kind of lichen growing in his sock drawer. Caleb's room was right next to Beau's, he shot Nott a text to tell her to come to Beau's room for food. Neither Beau nor Caleb were amazing cooks but together they managed. Beau searched for what ingredients she had left in the communal kitchens and found them, to her astonishment, completely untouched. They made some basic pasta with a jarred sauce, nothing fancy but it was edible so that was an improvement on last time. They bought the pot up to Beau's room to eat because it was a lot more private than the communal rooms. 

"I got another letter from my parents," Beau mentioned casually, 

Nott was shovelling pasta into her mouth, "About?" She played it off casually, "Oh just school and stuff-"

"Did you tell them to go fuck themselves?"

"Nott!" Beau yelled,

"What!" Nott shouted back which would be scary except the goblins mouth was full of pasta and her voice was all muffled, Nott scared other people but no one in their little group found her scary in the slightest.

"She has a point Beauregard-" Caleb started,

"I do?" Nott asked, still yelling,

"Liebling if you would be quieter, danke, but she does, you usually just throw them away and text them, what's different?"

"Well uh," Beau was nervous, which was more common than you'd think but also something she didn't want to show, "I have a brother? It's what they always wanted." Saying it out loud stung, but it was true, "They don't want or need me anymore, I don't know if they're going to keep paying my fees, I have some money but my work isn't enough at all."

"That sucks." Nott said bluntly,

"Ja, that does, as Nott said, suck." Caleb stopped and thought for a second, "But you don't even want to be here?"

"No!" Beau exclaimed, "I want to be here! I want to do something with my life! I just, Business isn't it,"

"Don't the Cobalt Soul run some courses? Could you get some sort of employee discount?"

"I don't know…" if Beau was honest she'd never thought of that, "They do run some law courses, I'll ask Dairon when I next see her." Maybe this was her way to take control, the monks were good teachers, she couldn't deny that but would they even want her? "I've probably got till the end of the year to think about it, thanks Caleb," she didn't bother with the fake smile Fjord had been trying to teach her, it looked creepy as fuck and Caleb knew she was being genuine.

Nott looked up and said, "Uh, if you're done I'll eat your leftovers?"

Caleb started to hand her the bowl until Beau swatted his arm, "Nope! You're eating the whole thing!"

"But-"

"Caleb you can't survive on no food, eat it," 

They carried on bickering goodheartedly between themselves, the three of them were like siblings. Beau didn't need her parents, her family was right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is quite short and not too much goes on but honestly I just want to get to writing the road trip, that's all I want.


	8. Beliefs and Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a quick detour to take a look at the life of Fjord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting into the actual story guys! It took us a while (albeit a while of cute dates and getting together), next chapter we're gonna start the critical role-y stuff.

Fjord was sat in his living room, papers scattered around him that for once were not related to his coursework. Molly sat across from him, his legs hanging over the side of an armchair and Caduceus sat beside him, setting down an empty cup of tea. Jester was a little more energetic but she'd joined them. He had been trying to take notes but it wasn't really sticking. Molly had tried really hard to teach him but honestly Molly didn't really know a lot about blood magic so it wasn't too helpful. 

Jester stood up, pacing back and forth, "So the Traveller taught me everything I know, well aside from like thaumaturgy, he's really cool! He taught me all this stuff and then sometimes if I ask him really nicely he'll give me stuff! Like I can pray to him and he does stuff for Me! He's the coolest!"

Fjord started to write something down but stopped, "What did you say about thaumaturgy? That's different?"

"Oh yeah," Jester seemed bored, "All tieflings have it, it's not very exciting, not nearly as cool as like spiritual weapon," 

"Why do you need spiritual weapon again?"

"Why do you need a sword that comes out of thin air! At least mine looks cool!" Jester said indignantly,

"The Wildmother is a little different," Caduceus said in his usual mellow, soft tone, "She isn't as ah tricky as Jester's god, she has been helpful to me, I worshipped her for a long time,"

Fjord was frustrated, "But I haven't done any of this!"

"It's okay to be confused Fjord, you're learning and it's okay,"

"Thanks Deucey,"

"It's no problem, how about some tea?"

"Yes please!" Jester piped up,

"Sure, that sounds wonderful Caduceus," Fjord sat back, his pencil trailing lightly over the paper.

"Sounds good Cad!" Molly said, and Caduceus went into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Whilst this was happening Fjord couldn't stop thinking. He felt like he was lying to his friends. He said he had no idea but he had an inkling. The other night Caduceus had shaken him awake, Caduceus hadn't mentioned it but Fjord was pretty sure he had made the connection, he was smart enough. Fjord had woken the other night, splattering from a nightmare, salt water flossing around him and the image of a large yellow eye burned into the front of his retinas. He was underwater, below the waves where sunlight didn't quite reach. The only light was from the huge yellow eye in front of him, he had tried speaking to it but the responses were… confusing to say the least. Just words, "Potential. Consume." Things like that. He didn't know what it meant but he didn't think his friends needed to know. He wasn't sure what good summoning a sword was going to do him. It certainly wasn't about to help him pass his classes and so maybe he should be focussing on that instead. People learnt magic all the time! Just look at his friends! It just felt- he couldn't put his finger on it -wrong?

Fjord put his papers to the side, "Guys we've done plenty today, can we stop? Or at least take a break?"

"I thought you wanted to learn Fjord!" Molly teased,

"Doesn't mean I can't kick you out if you don't get your shoes off the furniture,"

"That hurts! Don't you remember when we roomed together!" Molly put his hand to his heart in mock dismay,

Fjord laughed, "I remember alright! I remember being confined to the bloody corridor because you wouldn't stop inviting your ah  _ friends  _ over."

"Molly did that? Well I suppose I can imagine... but that's mean confining Fjord to the corridor Molly!" Jester looked at him, "He doesn't do it anymore though I can promise."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's actually true," Molly shrugged,

"Sure." He narrowed his eyes, sceptical after the number of times he'd slept in Beau's dorm because he didn't fancy sitting listening to Molly and his  _ friends _ . 

"He actually doesn't Fjord!" After a moment of pause she said, "Wait." She pulled out her phone and started typing dramatically.

"Jess? What are you doing?"

"Messaging Caleb,"

"Wait! Why!" Molly yelled, sitting up straight.

Jester peered at the response, "Okay that's fine."

"What did you say Jester!" Molly leaned over, trying and failing to grab Jester's phone,

"I just wanted to check that Caleb wasn't using some fancy silencing spell was all!"

"Jester!"

"What!"

Molly put his head in his hands, "Jes, no, it's not about that with me and him,"

Fjord scoffed, "After the amount of times I've hijacked Beau's room I somehow don't believe you."

"Seriously! I just like being with him, he's cute and smart and funny-"

"Hold on," Fjord snickered, "You are being super gross and soppy Molls, I never thought this day would come,"

"Shut up Fjord!" 

"Even Beau isn't that bad."

"Don't compare me to her!" Molly flailed, Jester's eyes narrowed,

"As much as I am enjoying torturing Molly-"

"Hey!"

"Let me finish. As much as I am enjoying this, what did Beau say!"

"Didn't we do this with Caleb already?"

"Shut up Molly, I need to know more."

Fjord shrugged, "Just soppy, 'she's really pretty' and 'how is she so nice', I used to mock Caleb for it but he isn't even comparable to Beau's absolute inability to talk about anything else."

"Aw," Jester said, "That's adorable, isn't she the sweetest?"

"No." Molly glared, "She is hugely unpleasant."

"Shut up!"

Fjord put his head in his hands, "Oh god I'm third wheeling and your partner's aren't even here." 

Jester slung her arm around Fjord, "No you're not, besides there's  _ no one  _ that's even caught your eye?"

"No not really,"

"None at all?"

"No, really," Fjord shrugged,

"Dude, we won't judge," Molly smirked, "Even if you're straight we'll still accept you,"

"Wow Molls I'm so thankful." Fjord's voice was completely monotone, "As much as I'm enjoying this, you guys are gonna have to go if you want to get home with time to spare,"

"We don't-"

"Jes you and Molly on the road  _ together _ , and  _ tired  _ is not a good mix, I'll see you-" he was cut off by a mouth full of Jester's hair as she wrapped him in a hug,

"Bye Fjord! Thank you for having us! Thanks for the tea," as if on cue Caduceus entered holding a tray with four mugs of tea,

"Oh are you two leaving?"

"Oh yeah sorry Cad,"

"It's fine me and Fjord shall just have to drink your tea," Caduceus set the tray down and gave Jester a hug as both her and Mollymauk left, turning to Fjord he said, "Well that was nice,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're trying so hard to teach him about magic but it's just not working. Also friends teasing eachother about relationships is MY LIFE.


	9. Returning Friends and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes back and Beau talks to a bunch of people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive them they're all dumbasses
> 
> ALSO THE STORY FINALLY BEGINS, I shifted some plot points around so they fit better and I'm gonna miss some important stuff out. Some of its gonna be the same down to the word and other bits are gonna be completely different so we'll see.

Beau woke up to her alarm beep beep beep-ing on her side table, she groaned and put a pillow over her head, drawing the blankets up and turning her alarm off. She hated getting up in the mornings but she hated being up late even more. She started to change out of her pyjamas, pulling on a vest when she heard the creaking of the door, every muscle in her body tensed as she heard footsteps creaking on the floor boards. She turned around slowly, her fists raised and as soon as she saw a shape she sang. Her fist made contact with skin as she looked up and saw the towering frame of Yasha in front of her, her hands closed around Beau's fist.

"Good morning Beau,"

"Oh fuck," the embarrassing thing was this wasn't even the first time this had happened, "I'm so sorry Yash, but you're back! That's cool!" Beau wasn't a very threatening sight, blue vest top and pyjama bottoms, her hair a nest which she hadn't even tied up yet. 

"Yes, I have returned, the circus is performing tomorrow, I wanted to be here to help," Yasha relinquished Beau's fist from her grasp.

"Oh really? Maybe we should all come along, could be fun,"

"Well obviously Molly will be there, he's doing some readings and such,"

"Do either of you perform?"

Yasha shook her head, "No, I do security and Molly does his readings,"

"Huh," Beau finished getting changed and swung her bag over her shoulder, "Well I gotta go, nice to see ya Yash, hopefully you stick around for a while this time,"

"Yes, hopefully, goodbye Beau,"

Beau spent another morning sparring with Dairon. Out of breath and sore she said,

"Hey, would it be cool if I take the holidays off?"

"Sure, we have plenty of people to cover you though I was under the impression you wanted something to occupy you,"

"Well my plans changed," she shrugged,

"Why," Dairon asked throwing a punch which Beau twirled out of the way so it didn't make contact.

"My friends invited me somewhere." Her fist made contact but Dairon shook it off easily.

"Where,"

"We're road tripping, jeez why are you so interested?" She ducked from another punch but Dairon's knee hit her in the back, she gritted her teeth and used her staff to crack across the backs of Dairon's legs.

Dairon smilled, "You're getting good," her fist swung into Beau's gut, "But not good enough," Beau felt her muscles stiffen like ice as she was stunned and Dairon hit her again, this time right in the temples, "Who are you going with?"

"My girlfriend and my friends," Fuck why did she say that,

"Why aren't you going home?" Followed by a pop pop of knuckles and Beau realised what was happening,

"They don't want me there," Dairon was doing the extract truth shit again. Beau broke free of the stunning strike and returned the strike to the temples, trying to do what Dairon had done,

"My, you are getting good, I wanted to ask you to do something,"

"What?" Beau slowed down, stopping, confused.

Dairon also stopped throwing punches, starting to explain, "I am part of a group of monks, we wade in the filth of society. We weed out the corrupt. We pursue the secret evils of the world, and expose them to the light.”

"Huh, wow,"

"We twist the arm of the unjust, until they spill their mysteries. We are the spies. We are the hunters. We are the watchmen to those who rule. We are not kind. We are forthright. We are truth. Do you, Beauregard, want to see the truths of the world?”

"Uh, what?"

Dairon gave her another pop on the back of the head that made Beau grumble, "When you feel like it is time to return, please do, do not worry, I have my eye on you."

"What do I even do?"

"Do what you must. Travel the world. Use what I've taught you. Learn about injustice. Those you don't trust, follow them. Bend them. Make them tell the truth and admit their guilt. Find where ever corruption is. Root it out and let the system do its job. If the system isn't doing its job, destroy the system." Dairon's eyes were fierce, she was much more serious than the few other times that Beau had trained with her,

"But why me?" Beau asked, she wasn't important, she was just a girl whose father had paid for the monks to kidnap her, she wasn't talented or special,

"Because a long time ago, I was a wayward girl with no direction, was angry, and fighting at the world. And someone did this for me." 

"I don't really believe in systems or being a part of them, let alone a system that takes down other systems. Seems almost hypocritical if you ask me," Beau shrugged, her wrist hurt like a bitch, she was pretty sure that was from sparring,

"Perhaps. Who knows. Maybe one day you'll find the corruption inside our own." Dairon's eyes had a light behind them, almost a warm glow as if she was proud of Beau. Unlikely but possible,

"Touché, also pretty sure you broke my fucking wrist. Not cool man."

"It'll heal. Goodbye Beauregard."

"See ya Dairon," and she left, walking out into the street, a lot to think about.

She started walking, she'd forgotten her headphones again but the city had its own charm. She wasn't sure about what Dairon had suggested, she wanted to do stuff to help people but was that the way to do it? The day was warm, the sun hot on the back of Beau's neck. She walked to Jester's apartment, pressing her finger to the buzzer.

She heard Molly's voice come through the crackly speaker, "Hi, who's there?,"

"Sup fucker, is Jester in?" 

She heard Molly yelling on the other end, "Jester, your girlfriend's here, do I let her in?" She heard muffled noises which she assumed to be Jester and then the door opened with a click. 

She walked up the stairs and pushed the door open, "Sup, Jest-"

"She's out." Molly was laying across an armchair, Frumpkin curled in his lap, stroking him like a supervillain, "We've been expecting you…"

"What the fuck," 

Molly placed Frumpkin on the floor and stood up, facing Beau with a steely gaze, "We need to have words,"

"Caleb!" Beau yelled, he must be here, he would never let Frumpkin here on his own. She was right, Caleb popped his head around the door, a cup of coffee in his hand, wearing a slightly scruffy, baggy turtleneck, his hair was messy and Beau looked at him straight in the eye and snickered.

Caleb went a little red and Molly frowned, "Why are you laughing!" He said, Beau noticed the jewellery wasn't looped through his horns as it usually was.

"Nothing! Nothing! Definitely not-"

"Beauregard if we all know what you're thinking then does it need to be said." Caleb took a sip of his coffee, Beau still laughing quietly.

"Yeah that's fair, but anyway I thought Jester was home? Why else d'you buzz me in," she looked at Molly.

"We need a chat," he said simply and Beau thought there was the undertone of a threat there,

"About what?" She crossed her arms and threw a questioning glance at Caleb who responded by shrugging and walking back out of the room, "So much for backup!"

"About Jester." His solid red eyes would be scary if she hadn't seen him cry at one of Jester's silly romance movies. 

"What about her?" 

"What are your intentions with her Beauregard."

"Are we really doing this? Now?  _ You  _ of all people are lecturing me on my 'intentions'," 

"Yes. Jester is young. You're her first partner. I want to make sure you're not taking advantage…"

"Woah Molly hold the fuck up," she was actually offended by this, "Taking advantage? What do you take me for?"

"She's naive, I know you Beau, I don't want you to hurt her."

"And I could say the same about you!" She shouted, dropping her bag to the floor and waving her hands, "Caleb has a lot going on and he's been hurt in the past! He's vulnerable, how do I know you're not taking advantage of him! He already has a shitty view of himself and don't think I don't know about your escapades!"

"Fuck off Beau, why do you care?"

"He's like my brother you bastard! Of course I care!"

Beau heard a clink of a cup being set down on the counter and Caleb entered, signing, "Beau, Molly what are you-"

At the same time they said "He/She is taking advantage of you/Jester!"

Caleb put his head in his hands and just looked at them both, "Really?"

"Yes!"

"I think you both are a little worked up,"

"No, I-"

"Molly," he looked him down, "Why would Beau be taking advantage of Jester?"

"Because Jester is naive and new at this!"

"Her mother is a lady of the night, Mollymauk,"

"But she's still naive!" 

Beau interjected, "I actually didn't take any of the steps forward," she explained, "Jes introduced herself, Jes kissed me first, she made it a date, she's moving along at her pace, not mine,"

"See," Caleb said pointedly at Molly,

"Fine," he mumbled, 

Caleb then turned to Beau, "Why would Molly be taking advantage of me?"

"Because you're vulnerable!"

"I am not a child Beauregard, I can make my own choices,"

"Yeah but he's a shitbag who goes for one night stands and is awful at commitment, what if he goes too fast for you?"

"Beau, he is fine, ja, I understand your concern but I am happy moving at the pace I am moving at, I am an adult and my choices are my own, that is important to me, you know this,"

"Yeah I know, sorry for interfering in your life man,"

"It's fine,"

They had finally figured out how to mediate the situation which had bizarrely been fixed by Caleb. They agreed to see each other at the circus and Beau invited Jester, who agreed to come, a little double date as well as Fjord, Yasha and Nott. So a group outing they supposed. It would be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AT THE CIRCUS.


	10. Circus Tents and Acts Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story finally begins! The mighty nein go to the circus for a night of fun! We all know what happens next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna take some working around, some of it is gonna be word for word some of it is gonna be completely different, that's just how I roll so sorry bout that. There is a distinct lack of couples in this but don't worry we'll fix that next chapter.
> 
> Also my updates are more sporadic because, school is taking over my life again.

They arrived at the Fletchling and Moondrop Carnival of Curiosities, the group minus Molly and Yasha. Beau and Jester's hands were linked together as they talked, Jester squealing about the show to come. Nott was perched on Caleb's back and she hissed at people walking past. Fjord walked besides them, looking a tad awkward, a little miffed that Caduceus was busy. As they were walking through, admiring the lights and sounds and joy around them they spotted Molly, his cards in front of him. A man asking him questions, 

"So what can you tell me about this cough?"

"How long have you had it?" Molly asked him back, not yet drawing cards,

"Oh three, maybe four months," he coughed again,

"Dude, go see a fucking doctor, get that checked out man," The man walked off, seemingly pleased with his 'fortune telling'.

They entered the large navy circus tent, meeting Yasha at the door, kitted out with weapons to protect the circus, it seemed a little overkill if they were honest. It was packed inside the tent but with Yasha guiding them they managed to get front seats, right at the centre, the best seats in the house. Jester giggled with Beau and showed her a few sketches that she'd started. Then the music and whispers began to die down and the lights dimmed, the show was starting. A fiddle started to play they weren't sure where from, it was difficult to pinpoint a source. Hushed whispers of "wow" and "look" flurries around the tent as a man dressed entirely in a deep blue with matching make up. He has a violin clutched in his hand and he continues to play even as he hangs from the rope in his feet and lands on his feet as he jumps, he spins around until an elf with a large spectacular hat stood up and took a deep bow, the audience raptured in the performance, erupting into applause until he spoke. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Carnival Master Gustav Fletching, and allow me to welcome you to the Fletching and Moondrop’s Carnival of Curiosities." The applause continued and he waited for a drop in it to carry on, "I ask you, each and every one of you, grant us your imaginations this eve but a trifle bit of time, and allow us to reveal a realm of laughter, mystery, danger, and beauty. I see you’ve already met Desmond." His hand waved towards the man in blue, a fiddle raised to below his chin, "He’ll be part of our story tonight, so keep a wily eye for the shifting fool. But first, I tell you a tale of two sisters of the Fey." He took his time leaving the tent and as he was doing so announced, "Lost without form into the mazes of the underworld. There, where the body would break, they found a teacher in a mystical serpent, and the gift they received was the ability to bend with this maze that captured them and slither their way back to the surface to reclaim their place in the world. May I present to you Mona and Yuli, the Knot Sisters." Two halflings entered, serpentine makeup bold on their faces, matching their stunning bodysuits and scales affixed to their faces and arms. Their dance was breathtaking, no one dared speak and the focus was entirely on them. They dance as if they were battling snakes and the group found themselves lost in a story told through movement and flourishes.

They parted, smiling as Gustav re-entered in a booming voice continuing the story, "In a flash, beyond the ash, the gods all went and gone. The darkness came to grasp, reclaim, and suffocate the dawn." A burst of flame illuminated the tent and light danced, not dissimilar to the halfling girls across the canvas of the tent, "But from that night, a burning light doth keep back shadows’ bane. The strength to fight will set alight the morning sun again. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Ornna the fire fairy." A stunning woman with short red hair entered the stage, gripping two metallic fans, alight with flames, reflecting off the golds and reds of her dress as she twirled. 

The crowd applauds once more, Jester leaning over to whisper to Beau, "This is so cool!"

She exited with a bow and Gustav began his narration once more, "Even as the sun would rise anew, bellowing roars will quake the lands of Xhorhas and beyond. Terrible beasts, now freed from their dark masters, scattered into our world." Chains scraped along the floor, rattling and a roar echoed around the tent. The group had never seen anything like this before and from the gasps in the surrounding tent it seemed like no one else had either. A huge toad-like creature, monstrous and restrained with manacles was dragged in, by two men, Gustav continued unfazed, "The devil-toad crawls hungrily into the land of the free folk, lording over nightmares as they say, and what truth lies behind the eyes of this beast? What would be learned when the guiding heart of innocence pierces the hateful soul and brings it to see beauty for the first time? I present to you the vivid voice of Toya." A voice, soft and beautiful filled the air. Gasps are quieted as everyone, including the devil-toad, is entranced by the young dwarven girl who seems to be the source of the wondrous singing. It brings people to tears with its beauty.

Then a man rises and he screams, clutching his hands to his chest and shaking. As the group looked on, their attention momentarily slipping from what was occurring on stage. It was horrifying, his skin began to crack and tear, bones splitting as his ear-curdling screams filled the tent, drowning out the dwarven girl's singing. It didn't matter anyway as the chaos unfolds, people running towards exits and yelling, her song abruptly ends.

Jester yelled out, panicked, "Duplicate! I invoke duplicity!" And Beau watched open mouthed as an exact copy of Jester appeared next to her. 

She laughed and turned to Molly, jabbing him with her elbow, "I thought this was lame but this is actually cool,"

His eyes were wide and he just said, "We need to get everyone out."

"What?"

"This is not part of the show. We need to leave." As Molly braced himself, a weapon drawn, the man turned, his eyes blood red and grinning. Jester put her hand out and a flash of bright light hit the man in the chest, he turned, angry and sunk his teeth into a woman stood next to him, a chunk of flesh falling from his mouth as he glared. Yasha threw weapons to the others who held them a little unsteadily but well. Fjord swung his falchion that he had summoned to his hand straight into the man. Caleb followed up by pulling out a diamond and throwing out an orb of frozen ice at the creature, crystals forming where it hit. Nott was freaking out and started to sing out of tune and time, trying and failing to soothe the creature. Beau ran up, yelling out that it was just a show! And punched the creature twice with her bare knuckles. The crowd keep moving, scared and disoriented and the woman who the creature bit rises up, with a  _ crack, _ standing unnaturally, especially for someone who moments ago had her chest ripped to shreds. Molly then took a blade and drew it across his skin, red blood shining against the purple and stabbed the first creature, exposing organs though it was still standing. The sound of a bell rings out and Beau saw Jester muttering something, she figured the way the monster recoiled was something to do with her. After hit after hit the group took the two zombie like creatures down.

Jester ran to Beau, placing her hands on her arm, a warm feeling spreading through her as wounds she'd gotten during the fight closed up. "Are you okay?" She asked,

"Eh, I've been worse," Jester nodded sympathetically and rushed to heal others. 

They were all panting in an almost empty tent, "What the fuck do we do now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fbfbfsgbynfsc what happens now??


	11. New Stories and Impromptu Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh I wanted to have a consistent upload schedule for this but oh well sorry guys school's a bitch
> 
> Also I know canonically they get arrested but this is more fun.
> 
> Warnings? I think we're good for this one. It's a bit of a chill chapter.

The group didn't head home. They headed back to Jester and Molly's apartment, it was the biggest and they needed to regroup. Caduceus set a tray of tea down on the coffee table as Beau sat cross legged on the floor, her head in Jester's lap, who was sitting on the sofa playing with Beau's hair. Caleb sat with Nott, whispering hushed reassurances between each other. Molly sat his legs slung over the side of the armchair as usual, a frown carved into his face, Yasha stood imposingly behind him and Fjord sat next to Jester on the sofa. 

"So what the fuck do we do now?" Beau usually looked angry and threatening but right now, her hair intertwined with Jester's fingers and the ghost of blood haunting her cheeks, she just looked tired.

"I'm not sure," Fjord sighed, " What even happened,"

"We narrowly escaped arrest that's what happened." Molly remarked dryly.

"Thanks for that I think I'm aware," Beau snapped, "You seen anything like that before?" 

"Me?" Molly shook his head lightly, "Never."

Beau turned to Yasha, her gaze a little softer but her frustration was evident in the twitch of her lips, "You?"

"Nothing."

"Well that's a whole lot of bullshit. What next? Just carry on? Because I don't feel comfortable with that shit going round hurting anyone else. People died tonight." Her tone was level and that was somehow scarier than if she'd raised her voice. 

"I think," Jester's voice was raspy, she was exhausted, her magic was pretty much spent, and her muscles ached, "I think some sleep would do us some good, take a rest, you guys are welcome to stay here! There's just about enough space,"

Fjord nodded, "That'd be mighty kind of you Jester, I think after today, ah, some company might be appreciated," The room was sombre, they were all strong people, some of them had seen awful things and all of them could hold themselves in a fight when it came down to it, but nonetheless the weird zombie creatures were chilling. There was a silent agreement, no one wanted to be alone after tonight. 

"Caleb you can stay with Molly, obviously," Caleb nodded softly and looked down at his hands

"Hey!" Nott yelled,

"Oh Nott! Umm, Molly?"

"She can stay in my room too, plenty of space, we'll have a little slumber party," he chuckled.

"Sorted, Beau you can stay in my room," 

Beau spluttered, her tan skin turning red, "Uh yep- sure!"

"So that leaves Fjord, Yasha and Caduceus, do you guys want some airbeds? Maybe one of you can have the sofa?"

"Sure, thanks Jes,"

"No problem, help yourself to anything in the kitchen, we'll talk in the morning!" Jester went to drag the airbeds out of the cupboard, Nott was happy with a blanket nest in the corner of Molly's room and Fjord took the sofa, Yasha and Caduceus were too big to fit on it anyway. 

"Thanks for sticking around," Jester said, "I'd be worried- about you guys of course! But I'd be worried if you guys weren't here,"

Fjord lowered his head and said, "I think we all share a similar sentiment, Jes, thanks for letting us stay,"

"Night guys," Jes took Beau's hand and headed back to her room.

"Jester." Beau said as she hovered in the doorway to her girlfriend's room, "There's ah, only one bed,"

"Yes?" Jester tilted her head, "Why would there be more, it's my room?"

"I uh, nothing, d'you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"Beau, don't be silly!" Jester giggled and Beau almost groaned out loud, it wasn't fair, Jester was stood there, wearing an oversized nightgown and a stupid smile plastered across her face, her hair was a little messy and her freckles stood out from her skin, like stars appearing, constellations forming against the twilight of her skin.

"Uh, yeah, I just didn't wanna make you uncomfortable, um, yeah,"

"Beau you realise we're dating right,"

"Yeah I just,"

"And that you're  _ allowed  _ to sleep in the same bed as me, that's fine,"

"Yeah, I just didn't want to overstep any boundaries-"

"Beau."

"Yeah?"

"Its a bed. We're both gonna sleep in it. Its fine!" Jester's eyes crinkled at the edges as she grinned teasingly.

"You're the coolest Jest,"

"Yeah, yeah I know, now d'you want to borrow some PJs?"

Beau woke up, Jester wrapped tight in her arms, a soft blanket over the two of them and their hair sprawled out behind them. She was wearing a shirt Jester had let her borrow, plain with pastel blue pinstripes. Jester smelt of honey and flowers. She could be more poetic than that but she wasn't very good at flowers, maybe jasmine? She traced circles on Jester's shoulder, her tan skin pressed close, contrasting Jester's blue. She breathed in pulling Jester closer, what a nice way to wake up, in soft embrace with a beautiful lover. She almost forgot the disaster of last night. Jester's eyes fluttered open as Beau gently kissed her cheek, disentangling herself from the embrace.

"It's too early Beau-" she groaned, stretching out each syllable,

"It's not Jessie, you keep sleeping but I need to do my stretches and I'll make breakfast, we've got a long day-" Beau said softly,

"Beau, you can't cook-" Jester turned over and buried her head in Beau's neck, angling it so just horns didn't get caught but they just scraped the underside of her chin. 

"I was planning to see if Caduceus was up and see if I could ah help in anyway,"

"Okay I  _ suppose  _ you can go," despite saying this Jester did not move,

"Jessie, I need to get up,"

"Noo, I need my cuddles," Jester's voice this early in the morning was adorable, just slightly raspy and raw. Beau could get used to waking up like this.

"Jesteer-" Beau whined,

"Fine," Jester relaxed her grip slightly and Beau wove her way out of her arms.

Beau poked her head around the living room door to find everyone already dressed and sat chatting.

Molly laughed and said, "Finally decided to join us unpleasant one?"

"Fuck you Molly."

"What  _ are  _ you wearing?" He remarked, still laughing, looking her up and down,

"Leave me alone!" She waved her hands, Jester's shirt hanging awkwardly, Jester looked cute in them Beau just looked a little scruffy and unkempt, "Cad can you make some food, the rest of us are bad cooks," she whined, 

"Already have," he said, his fur flopping to one side, "There are pancakes in the kitchen,"

"You are the best Cad." Beau went back to get dressed and when she re-entered Jester's room she found her sitting cross-legged on the bed, wearing a flowery dress and running a brush through her hair.

"Hi Beau, have you got food," she elongated every syllable, huffing slightly at the end,

"Yeah there's pancakes in the kitchen, I just need to change, d'you mind?"

"Not at all!" Jester continued humming softly as she brushed her hair and Beau pulled the nightshirt over her head, changing into her usual athletic gear, she definitely caught Jester staring, she flexed her muscles just slightly and Jester giggled, completely unabashed. This was nice. She could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and if you comment I might write the next chapter quicker lol  
(Joking I love y'all anyway)


End file.
